valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Hall of Valhalla
The Hall of Valhalla is the palace of Odin in Asgard. He resides there with Freya and any Einherjar deemed worthy to be sent to Asgard. The Hall contains the Water Mirror, a powerful device which allows communication with any living being and transportation to any chosen location. The Hall of Valhalla is briefly featured in cutscenes in Valkyrie Profile and as a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The latter contains several puzzles that involve breaking coloured seals in order to proceed further. Storyline Valkyrie Profile The Hall is mostly a setting for Lenneth's awakening ceremony, as well as any conversations involving Odin and/or Freya. However, in Chapter 7, it becomes the stage for Loki's confrontation with Lucian at the Water Mirror, after the former lures the latter into contacting Lenneth, providing him with a distraction to steal the Dragon Orb. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria After Lezard defeats Odin at the top of Yggdrasil, Alicia and Rufus, whom she has had to materialize after his demise during the confrontation, make their way back to the bottom, intent on storming the Hall of Valhalla to recover the Dragon Orb and attempt to find Brahms. Along the way, they encounter Arngrim, who is thoroughly disgusted of his experience as an Einherjar and desires to make amends for his actions. Reluctant to exact revenge - as he was, after all, a victim as well - Alicia offers him to join them once again. At the Water Mirror, they find the crystal that holds Brahms and the Dragon Orb. They decide to use the Mirror to transport them back to Midgard, but they are confronted by Hrist. She reveals that Lezard has created a pocket dimension independent of Yggdrasil by using the knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone and the power of Silmeria. She offers cooperation to help save her and stop Lezard, but Freya intervenes to try to stop them. The party must fight her, and Hrist subsequently uses the Orb to defend them. This allows the party to escape, but also shatters the Water Mirror. Hrist takes them to Lezard's pocket dimension, a single shard of the Mirror as their only way back. Treasure *Witch's Arcanum *Witch's Arcanum *Spirit Tincture *Noble Elixir (poison arrow trap) *Iceproof Talisman (enemy trap) *Witch's Arcanum *Overdrive *Mithril Gauntlet (freezing gas trap) *Tome of Alchemy (explosion trap) *200,000 OTH *Flare Crystal (arrow trap) *Noble Elixir (freezing gas trap) *Double-check *Fireproof Talisman *Earth Crystal (freezing gas trap) (1) *Guard Potion (confusion gas trap) *Power Bangle (enemy trap) *Union Plume (1) *Golden Egg *Might Potion *Holy Crystal *Union Plume *Lightningproof Talisman *Union Plume (explosion trap) *Spirit Tincture (explosion trap) *Gram *Ether Scepter (explosion trap) *Noble Elixir *Spirit Tincture *Magic Bangle (enemy trap) *Foolproof Talisman (poison gas trap) *Shadow Crystal (explosion trap) *Nectar Potion *Charge Break *Spell Potion *Sage's Arcanum *Earthproof Talisman *Nectar Potion *Mistiltein (explosion trap) *Noble Elixir *Expert's Experience (enemy trap) *Holy Crystal (freezing gas trap) *Union Plume (freezing gas trap) *Silver Plate (freezing gas trap) *Double-check *Foolproof Talisman (explosion trap) *Fencer's Familiarity (2) *Archer's Aptitude (2) *Sorcerer's Savvy (2) *Thief's Thoughts (2) *Ambrosia (2) *Warrior's Wits (2) 1 chest hidden behind scenery 2 available by returning to the final room of the Hall of Valhalla after the Boss battle and the ensuing cutscene Enemies *Sacred Sack (Magic, Divine) *Magic Mirror (Magic) *Deathdog (Beast) *Red Dragon (Giant, Scaled, Dragon) *Divine Slave (Giant, Divine) *Aesir Commander (Divine) *Aesir Guard (Divine) *Guardian Diva (Divine) *Silver Dragon (Giant, Scaled, Dragon) - Mini-Boss *Freya (Divine) - BOSS Sealstones *Gem Blessing (shell) *Holy Light Law (dais) *Ore Blessing (shell) *Law of Consistency (shell) *Strongman Blessing (Mini-Boss) *Holy Blessing (dais) Origin/Etymology In Norse mythology, only half of the Einherjar chosen by Valkyries went to Valhalla to dwell with Odin, while the other half went to Fólkvangr, a meadow ruled over by Freya. The name Valhalla is derived from the Old Norse valhöll, meaning "hall of the slain" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valhalla. Miscellaneous *Arngrim returns to the party permanently in this dungeon. His level will be higher than when he left, and he will be outfitted with new equipment. *If you have released all your Einherjar, Rufus and Alicia will be your only party members until you encounter Arngrim. *The Boss fight against Freya is scripted to end after she uses Ether Strike. It is possible to defeat her beforehand, but unnecessary, as you do not get any experience, items or OTH for doing so. Gallery valhalla8. Png|The Hall of Valhalla in Valkyrie Profile valhalla2. Png|Odin's throne room valhalla3. Png|Odin's throne room in Valkyrie Profile valhalla6. Png|A room inside the Hall of Valhalla valhalla4. Png|Hrist's Einherjar in the Hall of Valhalla Category:Locations Category:Dungeon